


What You Know

by Briesarms (Dianascanary)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Briesarms
Summary: You and Brie start dating on set of the  fifth Avengers movie. During an interview some of your old thirst tweets about her are brought up. Naturally you're embarrassed and become really insecure about your relationship with the movie star.





	What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a similar drabble by Marvel-wlw. Let's pretend Scarlett and Cevans are back for this movie.

You frowned as your makeup artist touched up your makeup for the fourth time that day.

You and your co-stars had been in and out of interviews all day and you would rather be anywhere but here right now but you're the one who wanted to be an actress and this was all apart of the job.

Brie, who was patiently sitting next to you, placed a gentle hand on your knee. You smiled and continued to wait for the next interviewer to come in and set up. You were comforted by your girlfriend's presence but neither of you were out as a couple to the general public.

It had nothing to do with you believing that general knowledge of your relationship would be detrimental to your career. Everyone knew you were both raging homosexuals. The two of you had simply that it was best to keep your still new relationship a secret for a while.

With that being said, all of your coworkers knew and found every opportunity they could to tease you about it.

Luckily for you, the next interviewer was a representative from MTV, which probably meant easy questions like who's ass or bicep is this a picture of.

At this point in the day you were simply working off fumes and had ended up daydreaming through most of the interview. So when you hear you are being addressed directly you look around you confused.

"What?" Chris and Scarlett snicker at your baffled look. They're clearly working on fumes too. You playfully slap Chris in the pec.

"I asked if there was anything you could tell us about your character in this movie? There's been a lot secrecy surrounding your character and the viewers want to know if you can shed some light."

"You see, that's the thing. I don't even know who I played in this movie. I could be playing Goose in this thing for all I know." You all chuckle, and you smile charmingly, thinking the interrogation is over.

Unfortunately, things never go your way.

"I thought you might say that, and that was my last question, so I have formed a contingency plan so this video isn't only three seconds long."

"Huh?" Your smile drops off your face immediately.

"I have compiled a list of some of your old tweets about one of your castmates."

Your eyes begin to slowly widen in horror as Brie, Chris, and Scarlett seem to magically gain a second wind.

"Well this just got interesting." Scarlett leans forward in her seat dramatically.

"@brielarson hi you're pretty."

"Oh, that's not that bad." You breathe a sigh of relief. Brie tries to hide her blush.

"Can Brie hip thrust me into oblivion?"  
Chris and Scarlett immediately start to laugh loudly. Brie blushes even harder and you slowly sink into the sofa.

"It was a different Brie?"

"Brie Larson could punch me in the face and I'd say thank you." Chris and Scarlett continue to fall over each, close to tears. You know they're both gone when Chris grabs his boob.

"Anyone else suddenly wondering what Bleach and peppermint schnapps taste like?"

"There's more but you all look like you're about to combust for different reasons so I'll stop. Thank you, Y/N, for being such a good sport. Avengers Endgame comes out April 26th."

~

You pout for the rest of day until you reach your hotel room, Brie following close behind you.

"I already knew you had a crush on me before we got together. We've talked about this." 

You don't stop pouting and instead cross your arms and plop unto the king sized bed in defiance.

"Can we talk about this in about a quarter til never? Please and thanks. Also it was less of a crush and more of I just wanted you to rail me into next week because of my weird bicep fetish once." 

"Babe, what's really bothering you? You're normally not this easily embarrassed." Brie sat calmly next to you and grabbed your hand.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed. Well, maybe I was for a few seconds, but it wore off quickly. I-I just don't want it to seem like our relationship is based off of some weird fantasy I may have had once upon a time." 

Brie grabs your face with strong hands, forcing you to look at her,"I asked you out. You said yes. We built our relationship off of real, clear feelings for each other. As easy as that. Besides, like I said, you having a crush on me is cute." You giggle as she begins to playfully squish your cheeks together.

"How is it cute?"

"Because I love you and I'm biased. I think most things you do are cute."

"I love you too." You lean forward for a soft kiss, one that you can tell she's smiling into.

"In fact, I'm so in love with you, I think I just might let the whole world know." Brie reached for her phone that had been set on the bedside table. You watched her curiously as she tapped a few buttons. A couple of seconds later your phone pings with an Instagram notification.

It's a post from Brie obviously. A picture of you two during one of her training days at the gym. She was holding you bridal-style while kissing your cheek as you stared annoyed at the side of her head. You had told her multiple times to put you down and she ignored every single plea.

The caption is what made you smile lovingly at your girlfriend.

_Those thirst tweets payed off._

You turned to Brie with tears in your eyes, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Getting to have sex with you is thanks enough."

"On second thought, I think you need to tell your followers sike."

"It was a joke! I love you! "

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you headcanon reader as playing? Tell me in the comments. Mine is Storm or Jessica Drew. If you liked this I'll write more in this universe if you request it on my tumblr: angelsswirl.


End file.
